Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon
---- THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME PEEPS! >//O// 'Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon ''is a mage at Othrys, he ranks in with the Centurion's, being the most powerful of the Centurion's, he has a lot of self-confidence, but will never be overconfident, his teacher Cronus, taught him most of that, that he knows, and vowed to protect Cronus. Rumours spread about Gundahar being more powerful than the Titan's, even though he would not admit it, he thinks he is. Gundahar is more or less the assassin of Othrys, being the only one with great agility, without magic to support him. Gundahar also trained in secret, being on the level with the Cardinals (We're talking about, Spriggan 12 levels, for those who don't know.), Gunhadar only did this, so he could protect Cronus better. The Centurion's know they are no match for Gundahar, therefore, they do what they are told from him, he is greatly respected in Othrys. But, some mages there do not respect him at all, thinking he's just a lap dog for Cronus. Gundahar went around the world, training himself, to gain strength to protect Cronus, after going to the Crescent Archipelago, he learned various fighting styles, and sword fighting styles. There is also no way no-one from outside Othrys knows that Gundahar is allied with Othrys, but, he would do anything to keep he is with Othrys a secret, since he wants to keep a mystery. ''Appearance. '''Gundahar' has jet black hair, with a skull pin in his hair. Pink hued eyes, and pale skin. He wears a string tied in a bow on his neck, and wrists; to symbolize bonds that he shares. He usually wears a black tee-shirt, that shows a little shoulder (scandelaaaas~), and goes down to a little past his waist. He wears black short shorts, that shows off his legs, that have no hair. He has black shoes, that are meant for running. 'Battle Attire.' Gundahar, in his battle attire, looks a little different from what he usually wears. It's meant to be a kind of cute, confusing, and totally absurd thing to wear into battle, but, this little uniform he wears, has special magic properties, that help's him regulate how much Forbidden Flame Arts he is allowed to use, and, for an added bonus, it is fire-proofed, so, it will not burn off of Gundahar. It has black ears, pointed outwards on top of his head, a black neck-like collar, with a red ribbon tied in a bow on it, two ribbons tied in bows in his black hair, with his siganature skull pin, he has a kind of maid uniform on, with black sting on the black parts, and it's button up. He has leggings on, and black shoes, meant for running, and physical activies, even though it looks like a normal, stylish shoe. ''Personality. '''Gundahar' is a bubbly person. Being more cutesy than 'terrifying'. Gundahar is also lazy, always seeking to take the easy way out. Gundahar is more independant that anything, since it was just up to him to be strong, and keep to himself, he doesn't like anyone 'ratting' or telling on people, if they do, he targets them, either killing them, or seeking an apology. Gundahar has slight trust issues, always having an informant or two, just in case he needs more information than what was given. Gundahar is also immensly flirtatious, he'll flirt with anyone, no matter who they are, his bubbly flirting makes it fun to be around him, or annoying, depending on the person. ''History. There is not much to tell about Gundahar, he is just a boy, from a simple town. Who desires to learn magic to better the world around him. But, came that fateful day when he wandered into Othrys, he went there, then got captured, then put under the wing of Cronus Saturnalia, learning Wool Magic, Flame of Rebuke, Forbidden Flame Arts, Shadow magic and Concealment Magic, after that, he was trained in the ways of assassination, and trained so hard, that he went onto the level of Cardinal, but kept it secret from everyone, all this, just to protect the one who he cherished the most, Cronus himself. When Gundahar was in the Crescent Archipelago, he learned fighting styles, sword fighting styles, trained his strength, and agility, and offensive power. He is now at superhuman levels of strength, speed, and offence. Relationships. Magic And Abilities. *'Fire Magic: Gundahar is dubbed a 'Master in all things fire', and is highly skilled using Fire magic, Fire magic is his main magic that he utilizes, since, his personally is basically always 'flaring' (pardon the pun), he utilizes this to give off bright lights, to confuse his opponents in the darkness. **Flame of Rebuke:' Gundahar is able to use the Flame of Rebuke, but, at an adept level. *'Wool Magic: Gundahar's favourite magic to use is Wool Magic, since it makes his enemies relaxed, giving him a chance to attack whilst they're out of it. He uses this magic because sometimes he gets lazy. **'Spells: ' ***Wool Bomb:' Wool bomb is when Gundahar brings a huge amount of Magical wool around him, in which he could lob it at the target, putting them into a relaxed state, turning the tides of the battle, into his advantage. ***'Wool Blanket: Wool blanket is a spell where Gundahar summons a huge sheet of Magical wool above the target, letting it fall onto them, putting them into a relaxed state, again, turning the tide of the battle into his advantage. *Forbidden Flame Arts: Gundahar uses this magic with Flame of Rebuke, but it comes at a price, if the amount of Enterno he absorbs goes over the limit he could handle, he could lose control over the flames, therefore, causing harm to him, or those around him. **'''Spells: ***'Enro:' This spell, Enro, is utilized by *'Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods: '''Gundahar knows nine out of ten spells, he told himself he didn't need to learn the last spell, since he'll never use it, not using magic for six months makes him push the last spell away. **'Spells: ' ***'Agni: This spell, Agni, is a basic fire attack, allowing the user to have basic controls over the flames. They say that this spell is the most diverse of the ten spells, because it lacks the specific effect that the other nine spells of the Flaming Gods have, it allows the user to 'adapt' to situations that they are in. This spell can create flames that heat up to one thousand degrees, even superheating the air, to burn people behind barriers, and walls. ***'Nusku: '''The spell, ''Nusku, is the second spell that the caster learns, in the chain of ten, the user summons a mass of arms, made of fire, from their back. The main purpose of this spell, is to catch swift targets, and burn them in the process of catching them. It could also be used to grab things, without burning the object/person they grabbed. Also, if the user is skilled enough in this spell, it could be used to maneuver in combat, i.e Using the arms to propel yourself backwards/forwards. ***'Ra: '''This spell, Ra'', is utilized by condensing flames into the palm of the users hand, creating what seems to be like a miniature sun, in their palm of their hand, throwing it at an opponant, though, this spell moves slower than any other of the Ten Spells, the miniature sun explodes, if it comes into contact with anything. ***'Pele: '''This spell, ''Pele, is utilized by designating a target, then, a magic seal forms underneath the target, setting anything inside the radius of the seal ablaze, incenerating anything inside of the seal. ***'Radegast: '''This spell, ''Radegast, is utilized by the user channeling their flames, into a long, spear-like object/weapon, hovering in front of them. This spear-like weapon, could be weilded by the user, without burning them, and could even be 'thrown' for long ranged combat. As it is still made out of fire, it still has the ability to cut through matter, though wounds, become instantly cauterized from the intense heat of the weapon. *Shadow Magic: Gundahar uses Shadow Magic to help him sneak around. He usually hides in his victims shadows, coming out for a quick kill when the time is right. He also uses this shadow to make him look more intimidating, since, he controls it so well, he makes tendrils come out of the sides around him, letting him look like he has endless ways to attack his opponent. *'''Assassin Techniques: ''Gundahar'' is able to slow his breathing and heart rate. To attempt to get the jump on his opponent, this, being a part of his training, is something that is almost second nature to him. *'Concealment Magic: '''Gundahar's concealment magic is used on himself,he is not able to use it on other beings, or items, then himself, and the things on his person, he also uses this magic to sneak around, but, mainly uses it for his profession, a quick kill, that the victim would never see coming. *'Touch Sensory Magic: Gundahar has almost mastered Touch Sensory Magic, he utilizes this magic by increasing his reaction time, and supercharging his sense of touch, this particular magic is so powerful, they are able to sense air currents. This magic allows the user to react swiftly to things, i.e if someone attempted to stab the user from behind, the user would sense it, and be able to dodge it, if the user was fast enough. At first, the opponent thinks the user is speeding up, but, in reality, the user is able to sense their movements, and be able to dodge it in time. This magic also allows the brain to respond faster to the body, making movements more fluient. The only downside to this magic is, if the user is not swift enough, to respond to attacks, i.e dodge it, then this magic is practically useless, also, if the user uses this magic to the full potiential, then their brain could overload, causing a seisure. *Amplifier:' Gundahar utilizes this magic by mainly powering up his speed, by using Amplifier, he could use support spells, these spells allow for him to power up his offensiveness, defensiveness, speed, and intellect. Mainly using this magic for speed, Gundahar reaches unpresidented levels of speed, the naked eye can't even track him, nor, could someone who trained in seeing swift opponents. Due to his titanious proportions of Magic Power, he could utilize this magic to it's full potential. *'Temporal Eye:' Gundahar utilizes this magic by slowing down time around him, to make his Touch Sensory magic usage at a Master's level, although he is already a master in Touch Sensory. *'Semi-Immunity to Poisons/Relaxants: Gundahar, trained by injecting himself, everyday, with poisons, and relaxants, building up a natural reistance to most of the poisons/relaxants. But, there are some poisons and relaxants that he is not able to be immune to. *'''Aura Manipulation: Gundahar is able to manipulate how his aura feels to the people around him, example: If he wanted to, he could make it kind, loving, and caring, or! If someone were to piss him off, he could turn it into something cold, hostile, violent and purely terrifying. He does this to find how tough an opponent really is, since, most people are more sesceptable to attacks to their mind and aura. *'Unimaginable Magical Power: '''Gundahar has a titanious reserve of magical power, since his training included draining, then replenishing his magical power reserves. It took time, and lots of tired, almost dead days, to accomplish this. *'Swordplay Grandmaster Skills:' **'Sword Technique: Three Thousand slashes of Gluttony: This technique is where Gundahar uses Amplifier, to increase his speed greatly, then slashes the target hundreds of times, in quick sucession, then, after re-sheathing his sword, the target's gnashes would open slowly, then their body will twist and contort violently, before finally, dying, or almost dying. (This technique is mainly used on NPC-ish characters.) *'Hand to Hand Grandmaster: '''Gundahar was trained in the ways of hand to hand combat, mastering most techniques in less than two years, only because of his photographic memory, he was able to almost perfectly mimic these moves. If he sees a move once, he could remember what it is, and come up with a strategy against it. *'Immense Strength: ''Gundahar'' was trained in strength training as well, day after day, Gundahar would lift more and more weight, if he couldn't lift what Cronus requested, he would punish Gundahar, by beating him, relentlessly. This made Gundahar work harder at achieving the goals of his weight training. *'Unimaginable Agility:' A chunk of his training went into his agility, to make up for his weak defences, he uses speed to get away from attacks, or to dodge around spells and attacks to stay alive, he is able to dodge even Light Magic spells, due to using amplifier, but, even without using amplifier, he is able to almost dodge Light Magic spells. *'Immensly Keen Reflexes: '''Gundahar trained in keeping his reflexes in top condition, since most of his attacks are based around counter-attacks, he needs keen reflexes to avoid an opponent's attack, to make a counter-attack. *'Immense Intelligence: Gundahar has his wits about him, he doesn't seem smart, but that is to throw off his opponents. He is quick to come up with a strategy against an opponent, he also has photographic memory, which lets him memorize a opponent's attack patterns, good for straetgizing against them. *'Enhanced Keen Senses: '''Gundahar's training made his senses become more keen, after two years of gruelling training, his five senses all been sharpened. (W.I.P) *'Keen Observation Techniques: 'Gundahar is able to pick people apart, if he studies them hard enough, if you have a secret lover, he would find it, if you had a secret stash of manga, he could find that as well, he could pick people apart to the bone. (W.I.P) *'IMMENSE KAWAĪĪNESS!: '''Yup. He's supa' kawaii. Equipment. *'''Katana: '''The Katana that Gundahar weilds, is one with amazing power, altough it's name was not yet revealed, Gundahar still uses it, being a gift from Cronus, Gundahar lets no one else touch it, not even Hyperion, if anyone attempted to take it, he would flip out. The Katana has special properties, that is able to kill the Supernatural, i.e, Immortals, Demons, etc. Gallery. Gundahar General Outfit.png|Gundahar, in his General Armour. Stats. Quotes. Trivia.''' *Gundahar is one of the cutest traps on this wikia. *In Gundahar's two years, he's gotten over 1, 500 confirmed kills, all being highly skilled mages. *Gundahar trained in secret, so he could better himself. *Gundahar is ashamed of the Centurions. *Gundahar is based off the character of Killua Zoldyck, my gods, I love Killua Zoldyck with a passion. xD Category:Bismarck-Chan